I'll join you when hell freezes over
by Isend
Summary: Innerhalb eines Jahres wächst der tollpatschigste Schüler Hogwarts über sich hinaus und verliebt sich nebenbei.
1. September: Mut

Er sieht den Waggon, klein und schäbig, am Ende des Zuges. Er sieht Justin und Colin, wie sie zu diesem Waggon getrieben werden. Er sieht Muggeleltern, die am Bahnsteig gefoltert werden.

Er sieht seine Mitschüler, die zuschauen. Er sieht manche lachen, aber die meisten wenden sich ab und verschwinden in den schönen, rot gestrichenen Teilen des Zuges. Er sieht das Flamingo-Mädchen, das entsetzt starrt. Tränen laufen ihr über die Wangen. Ihr hilfesuchender Blick erreicht ihn, bevor auch sie sich abwendet.

Er strafft seinen Rücken, packt seine Kröte und geht entschlossenen Schrittes zu den Ausgeschlossenen.  
Denn er ist ein Gryffindor.


	2. Oktober: Aufschub

Er sitzt alleine im Wünscheraum auf der Flucht vor dem folternden Urteil der Geschwister. Er zittert und seine Finger beben, denn die Stärke, der Mut haben ihn verlassen. Er weiß, es ist nur ein Aufschub, doch er kann sich nicht überwinden der Strafe entgegenzutreten.  
Die Türe öffnet sich, blonde Zöpfe erhellen die Halle. Eine sanfte Hand berührt seine Schulter und hält ihm einen Krug mit betäubendem Butterbier entgegen:  
„Trink", sagt die weiche Stimme, „Trink und Geh!"

Er trinkt und steht auf und stößt dabei, wie immer, mit dem Ellbogen gegen die Wand.  
„Au", sagt er, doch es tut nicht weh.


	3. November: Mittelpunkt

Seltsamerweise ist er in den Mittelpunkt gerückt.

„Du gibst uns allen, die nicht so mutig sind, Mut", diese Worte von ihr klingen ihm noch tagelang in den Ohren nach.

Auch von anderen hat er Ähnliches gehört. Ganz versteht er nicht, wieso.  
Denn er hat nur das getan, was getan werden musste. Die Hauptarbeit haben doch die beiden Mädchen geleistet.

Darüber grübelnd läuft er durch die verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts, bevor er plötzlich stoppt:  
Dann stolpert er in seine Hassensprofessorin, entschuldigt sich bei ihr für seine Ungeschicklichkeit und während der Zweitklässler flieht, nimmt er gleichmütig den, für das Kind bestimmten, Fluch entgegen.


	4. Dezember: Hilflosigkeit

Sie kommen im Zug und nehmen die dritte im Bunde mit, um ihrem Vater die Worte zu verbieten.

Er fährt auf, will sich entgegenstellen, doch wird getroffen und muss regungslos dem Geschehen folgen. Seine Freunde sind auch ohne Fluch erstarrt. Nur sie bekommt einen Schweigezauber, da sie ihrem Entsetzen mit Tränen Ausdruck gibt. Mit ihren Blicken wünschen sie dem Mondmädchen alles Gute.

Er verlässt den Zug, verzweifelt und geschlagen. Die vielen Hände, die tröstend auf seine Schulter klopfen, erdrücken ihn.

Am Bahnsteig empfängt ihn die feste Umarmung seiner Großmutter.  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Junge! Du hast viel erreicht!"


	5. Jänner: Flamingos

Im Gang wird ein Erstklässler mit Folter bedroht, denn er ist den Zwillingen nicht schnell genug ausgewichen.

Mit Entsetzen beobachtet er das Geschehen aus der Ferne ohne Möglichkeit zu helfen. Aber dann taucht eine Flamingoschar auf und die Zwillinge sind abgelenkt. Doch nicht lange genug, dass auch sie entkommen kann.  
Es ist für ihn beinahe schlimmer, den Fluch auf ihr zu sehen, als auf einem Kind.

Später, im Wünscheraum, sagt sie stolz mit einer Schramme im Gesicht:  
„Ich habe heute meinen ersten Zauber erfunden."  
Als sie rosa Vögel beschwört, weicht die gedrückte Stimmung allgemeiner Erheiterung.

Nur die Kröte flüchtet entsetzt.


	6. Februar: Zusammenbruch

Der stille Kampf um die Schule wird immer heftiger. Da der Terror, der nun auch von manchen Schlangenschülern mitgetragen wird, sich grausam verschärft, wird der Widerstand verzweifelter. Einige wenige tragen stolz ihre Wunden, die sie durch ihre Stärke davon getragen haben. Doch die meisten verzagen und verstummen langsam.

Er versucht alle zu trösten, allen zu helfen, und wird unbemerkt blasser und schmäler.  
Aber erst, als er mit ihr gemeinsam in seiner grünen Zufluchtsstätte ist und seine zitternden Hände eine zarte Wurzel zerreißen, bricht er weinend zusammen.

Sie umarmt ihn tröstend, aber sagt kein Wort. Dafür ist er ihr unendlich dankbar.


	7. März: Schweigen

„Deine Großmutter ist wegen einer Überprüfung ins Ministerium gebracht worden."

Er steht im Büro des Schulleiters vor den drei Todessern und schweigt.

„Jetzt wirst du uns sagen, wer an den Verbrechen gestern Nacht teilgenommen hat! War die eine Hufflepuff auch dabei?"

Er betrachtet gelassen das verkniffene Gesicht seines verhassten Direktors und bemerkt, dass seine panische Angst vor diesem Mann verschwunden ist. Er schweigt.

Drohend zischen die Zwillinge: „Du verstehst nicht, wir haben deine Großmutter. Jetzt verrate deine Freunde!"

Des Schülers Miene wird steinern, aber er schweigt.  
Doch seine Hand umklammert ein Stück Papier:  
„Ich konnte fliehen. Bleib stark, mein Junge!"


	8. April: Flucht

„Wie viel Muggelblut haben Sie in Ihren Adern?"  
Nach diesem Satz weiß er, dass er untertauchen muss. Das ist schlimmer als die Befreiungsaktionen, schlimmer selbst als der versuchte Diebstahl des Schwertes im Dezember. Aber er bereut die Worte nicht.

Ein Zauber streift ihn an der Wange, mit brennendem Schmerz läuft er bis zum verlassenen Wünscheraum.  
Wenig später treffen seine Freunde ein. Einige fehlen, aber alle, die da sind, wärmen seine Seele. Sie sitzt neben ihm, beinahe so, als würden sie zusammen gehören.

Doch in der Nacht, die er einsam in einer Hängematte verbringt, fällt es schwer, ein Held zu sein.


	9. Mai: Entscheidung

Er ist nicht mehr der einzige, der den Raum „Zuhause" nennt.

Aus den drei Häusern, sind sie versammelt, und selbst ein Todesser-Kind ist manchmal unter ihnen. Alle warten auf den Kampf, der unweigerlich kommen wird und dessen Vorboten eine drückende Spannung über den Raum legen.

Als am Beginn des Monats der Alarm schrillt, weiß jeder, dass damit die Entscheidung eingeläutet wird. Es herrscht eine ausgelassene Stimmung.

Doch die fragenden Blicke, die sie einander immer wieder zuwerfen, kann niemand übersehen. Nicht nur ihm bricht fast das Herz, denn jeder Blick steht für die Frage:

„Werde ich dich morgen wieder sehen?"


	10. Juni: Respekt

Zögernd geht er zum dunklen Grab des Mannes, der ihn – wohl unbewusst – geprägt hat, wie kaum ein anderer.

Er erinnert sich an viele Grausamkeiten, die seiner Seele großen Schmerz bereitet hatten. Es erschien ihm jener durch den Schleier der Panik nur als unheilbringender Schemen.

Letztes Jahr, während der furchtbaren Strafen, konnte er ihn erstmals als Menschen erkennen. Auch damals hatte er ihn nicht erfasst.

Gänzlich verborgen durch eine Schreckensherrschaft hatte er ihnen heimlich Schutz geboten. Aber Dankbarkeit kommt in ihm dennoch nicht auf.

Unbeholfen bückt er sich, nimmt einen weißen Stein und legt ihn auf den dunklen Marmor des Grabes.


	11. Juli: Abschied

Nach einigen Wochen versammeln sie sich in einem Raum, ihrem letztjährigen Zuhause nicht unähnlich. Sie sind gebräunt, und ihre Münder lachen beim Erzählen ihrer Ferienerlebnisse.

Nur die Augen blicken traurig, wenn sie durch die anwesenden Gesichter wandern, auf der Suche nach den Abwesenden.

Es ist ein Abschied, nicht nur von den Fehlenden. Sie wissen, auch die Wege der Lebenden werden sich trennen.

Der Schmerz hat etwas Heilendes.

Er hätte sich gerne zu ihr gesetzt, doch seine Schüchternheit hindert ihn. Im Vorübergehen, beim Abschied, als er ihr schiefes Lächeln auf sich spürt, fragt er sie leise:

„Sehen wir uns einmal wieder?"


	12. August: Wiedersehen

Er lädt sie ein zu einem Strandausflug um seltene Pflanzen zu suchen.

Einen Tag mit ihr zu genießen ist ungewohnt, die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse beschränken sich auf schreckliche Zeiten.

Es ist zwar wunderschön, doch erst, als sie am Abend nebeneinander sitzend die Wellen betrachten, beginnen die Worte zwischen ihnen wieder zu fließen und Vertrautheit entsteht.

„Ich habe schon gefürchtet, dass sich auch unsere Freundschaft verliert, jetzt wo jeder seiner Wege geht," sagt sie irgendwann.

„Das würde mir sehr leid tun, Hannah," sagt er.

„Mir auch, Neville, mir auch."

Dann schieben sich ihre Hände ineinander und sie betrachten schweigend die letzten Sonnenstrahlen.


End file.
